All I Ever Wanted
by ValentineNights
Summary: First songfic. What happens when music and imagination have the power to bring love to life? "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter.


Sarah was moving. Her body rocking back and forth, her mind lost and incoherent once the music had taken control and made all the decisions for her. Currently she was jamming to the electric guitar screeches and heavy thumping bass tones of a popular punk rock tune emanating from the mounted wall speakers.

She came here every night now it seemed, the stress of the day wearing at her and making her slow down. The new nightclub had become her charge, her fix so she be energized for the new day. If only her students could see her now, nothing like the suit wearing, Miss Manners Ms. Williams they knew. She was a smoking hot babe that was tearing up the dance floor and making more than one hot blooded male even hotter.

Sporting a silver sequined top that made her lithe body look positively sinuous and tight denim jeans that ended in knee high black heeled boots, no one could mistake this sensuous woman for anything that she was; a woman who needed a man and needed him now.

The problem was whenever a man got close enough for a grab or a whispered innuendo, Sarah made it clear she was there for dancing and nothing, and no one else. But her body language gave her away and she left them all wanting for more. The air around her crackled with unreleased tension and it set everyone on edge, waiting for the climax, the release.

The rock song ended, earning claps from those on the dance floor and hoots from those watching said floor. The air was hot and very humid, breathed by a hundred different set of lungs. The dancers waited, shifting from side to side as the next song was chosen and the beginning chords played.

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see?

A smooth, pleasing voice now filled the loud speakers; replacing twanging of guitars with fast paced beats and techno claps that instantly energized the dance floor. Sarah especially loved this song, she could never hold still, this song always made her want to move her feet, her hips, and hands, whatever she could. She even sang out as the song continued.

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

Long ago memories pushed to the forefront of her brain, pushing until a picture formed before her eyes. Desires long squelched again were born again as the music moved within her and made her its own. He was before her eyes, waiting, eyes watching as he devoured her form dancing now for him.

Her body prickled and became alive, hyper sensitive under the scrutiny of his gaze. The path of his mismatched eyes scorched along her skin, she felt his gaze as if he had run his hand along her body instead. There was only her and him on the dance floor now, her desires, and her picture of her infatuation and love.

The music stilled and only the melody remained, the man's voice floating and falling as it twisted around Sarah's body, stilling her as well. Disorientated, Sarah shook her head, her layered pixie cut swishing softly against her face, and blinked, stabilizing. He was still there. She blinked again. Normally when she corrected herself, her desires were once again banked and her vision disappeared for another night. However, his form and his achingly beautiful stark face remained.

I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do

That perfect mouth formed a perfect smirk, one that twisted her heart painfully in remembrance of another time, when she was much younger and foolhardy. How ironic that they would meet again in the throes of another woeful love song.

Jareth began walking towards her now still figure, an arresting stature, a kingly one indeed. Her heart thudded and stopped. His smirk became a throaty chuckle as he heard the staccato beat, his laugh rolling over and washing her with magic. Her senses became alive the closer he came, her longing rising and rising to heights she'd never before felt.

And every day  
You're in my head  
I want you to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life

He stopped before her, within arm's reach if only she would stretch out to touch him. He'd come far enough. Both of their breathing sped up as they took in each others' forms, remembering the past and finding the present much more to their liking. Sarah's hand slowly, shyly, lifted from her side to waver hesitantly in front of his chest, just above his medallion. They waited forever and not long at all listening to the lyrics, until Jareth could bear it no longer and stepped into her hand.

Both of them gasped at the contact, something stronger than electricity passing through them, a current from her fingertips to his golden skin. One second they were feet apart and then they were crushed together, attempting to touch as much skin to each other as possible. Their bodies now moved in unison as the song resumed it fast-paced tempo, no light could shine between them, it was as if their bodies fused to become one. His lips grazed the shell of her ear as he continued the song, replacing the other voice with his own sultry summer one.

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

She gasped again when he whispered all these things to her, realizing the truth of his love. All the things she felt for him the whole time they had been parted, he felt back. How was it even possible, how did they not hate each other, how could they be together when they were so different?

Did it even matter?

_Oh, Jareth._

In a move that surprised them both, Sarah pulled Jareth's head down to hers, her lips giving him the 'yes' he so desperately needed to hear.


End file.
